Problem: Calculate the product below and give your answer in scientific notation. $ {\left(1.3\times 10^{-2} \right) \times \left(0.05 \right) =\ ?} $
First, let's change the second factor into scientific notation. $(1.3\times 10^{-2}) \times (0.05) = (1.3\times 10^{-2}) \times (5.0\times 10^{-2}) $ Start by collecting the significands and exponents. $ ({1.3} \times {10^{-2}}) \times ({5.0} \times {10^{-2}}) = ({1.3} \times {5.0}) \times ({10^{-2}} \times {10^{-2}}) $ Then multiply each term separately. When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= {6.5} \times {10^{-2 \,+\, -2}}$ $= {6.5} \times {10^{-4}}$